Episode 7199 (3rd June 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Ashley remains unconscious in hospital. Victoria panics to discover that Adam has scrapped her car. Laurel panics when she is questioned by a judgemental police officer, who implies that she had an altercation with Ashley which resulted in him being brought into hospital. Emma enjoys having banter with her boys and likes feeling like they are a proper family - so much so that she invites herself to the pub with James. Leyla is exasperated by Jai's attitude as she tells him how guilty she is about Megan. Eric helps David and Alicia pack their car. Alicia confronts Jai over his plan to ditch Megan, letting him know she's unimpressed. Victoria continues to feel awful over Ashley and agrees to accompany Diane to the hospital. James asks Diane to pass a card for his new landlady onto Chas as he needs a reference. Emma picks up the card from the bar when they're not looking. At the hospital, Victoria looks on guiltily when Harriet suggests that Laurel injured Ashley. Laurel herself is hurt when Harriet makes it clear she suspects her of lying, reminding her it's not the first time she's lashed out. Jai calls round to see Leyla with flowers and deletes a text from Alicia asking if she can talk to her from her phone when she isn't looking. A terrified Victoria tells Adam how Laurel is getting the blame for hurting Ashley. She is taken aback when he says that he'll take the blame for her. Laurel lets herself into the toilet cubicle and takes a big swig of vodka. Victoria comes clean to Adam about Robert's plan to set him up and is amazed when he still wants to take the blame for her. They kiss and make their way upstairs. Emma makes a phone call to James' landlady claiming to be Chas. David and Alicia hand the keys to the shop over to Carly as they prepare to leave. Leyla is upset as Alicia hasn't made any effort to see her before leaving. Across the road, Alicia is upset that Leyla hasn't returned her text message. Leyla watches from the window as Val, Priya and Amba wave David, Alicia and Jacob off. Adam comes downstairs to find Victoria and discovers she's gone. Victoria walks into the police station and confesses she hit Ashley. Cast Regular cast *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton Joe Gill *James Barton - Bill Ward *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) Guest cast *Police Officer - Kate Hampson Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and stairs *Keepers Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Farrers Barn - Interior and exterior *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, living room and stairs *Hotten General Hospital - Ward, corridors and ladies toilets *Hotten Police Station - Front Desk Notes *''Hold Back the River'' by James Bay is used as Incidental music over the scene where David, Alicia and Jacob leave the village. Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes